The Empath revisted
by Legendofstarlord
Summary: Okay, I am redoing the third season from the view that Spock and Chris are dating. First up, The Empath. This story is set right after Love isn't Logical.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, I am going to write each of the remaining season three episodes like Spock and Chris were dating, and first up is the empathy. This chapter is mostly background work building up to the actual episode :D Thanks to Lucida for the use of Hermann, her and her cousins will be reappering! To find out about Hermann's grandfather read her fic 2175.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, and Lucida owns Hermann.**

I feel awful, I shouldn't have gotten mad at him like that. I just got ticked at him because he wasn't displaying emotions. It didn't seem like that at the time but now I see that I was. It all started the day after he asked to court me...

~~ooOoo~~

Nothing could bring my spirits down that morning. I woke up humming a love song. I got dressed in my uniform and put on Spock's necklace, it was light and beautiful. However it was a bit much for duty so I wore it under the uniform. I loved its cool feel against my chest. I had to remind myself periodically that no one knew I was dating Spock. I had decided to let Spock announce the incredible news. I myself still couldn't believe I was dating Spock, and he asked to court me! He was pursing me! I still don't remember how I wound up at sickbay; I honestly didn't even remember leaving my quarters. I tried to not make my joy to obvious as I walked into sickbay.

"Good morning Len! How is everything?" I need to tone my perkiness down a bit.

"I'm fine Chris, what's gone and got you so happy?" he had a suspicious glint in his eyes, did he suspect?

"No reason, just in a good mood." So no the truth! I wanted to shout the news out while jumping and squealing like a little girl.

"I bet its Spock." What?! How did he know?

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to talk to you yesterday, what'd he say?" oh, phew, I could lie my way out of that.

"He simply wanted to ask me when I was free to do his physical." Not an entire lie, he asked me last night and he was coming this afternoon for one.

"Okay, why don't you check on ensign Hermann."

"Yes Sir." That was easier than I thought. I went to the next room and examined ensign Hermann, a twenty two year old brown haired woman who had a thick accent.

"You have a slightly fracture humerus, do you mind my asking how you got it?"

"Not at all ma'am I haf, no problem vith you asking. You see, it vas my cousins und friends. Ve vere playing a game of vootball on de recreational deck, und de game got a vittle out of hand ja."

"You broke your humerus in a game of football? You must have a very competitive family!"

"Vell, I hav sixteen cousinz, und two of my friendz vere playing, I had de ball und they all vanted it. So they tackled me, und it broke."

"Sixteen cousins? My, you have quite a large family! Well, I mended the bone but I wouldn't suggest using it to strenuously in the next three days."

"Thank you Nurse Chapel, I shall ve on my way." Hermann, that name seemed familiar, but then with sixteen cousins on board I was bound to have treated several of them. The rest of the morning passed by quickly with a number of bruises and strains, nothing too exciting. Finally it was 1400 hours, time for Spock's physical. I could hear him come in and start talking to Len.

"I have an appointment with Nurse Chapel for a physical."

'Of course Spock, she's in there." My heart started pounding as I heard him walk into the room, I turned around and smiled at him. he had his usual blank expression on but his eye were dancing.

"Good afternoon Nurse Chapel, I am ready for my physical."

"Right this way Mr. Spock." I took him to the bed and took some blood. I must admit, I was having a really hard time acting like normal- I just wanted to hug him. As I took his readings his hand brushed mine, and for an instant I froze, an unfortunate instant. Leonard was right behind me.

"Y'all alright over her?" He drawled out, I could practically feel his mischievous grin on the back of my neck. Spock of course had on a blank expression, I however was blushing terribly.

"I assure you Doctor, the Nurse and I are fine. She is merely taking my vitals." His voice never wavered; I would kill for that kind of control.

"Alright, I'll be in my office if y'all need me." he left the room and I tried not to giggle. I felt like a girl caught kissing behind the school house. If only they knew we were dating.

"I believe my vitals are correct." woops, I forgot about the physical.

"Yep, your perfect." I let my eyes wander over his fine body, a very pleasant task. To my surprise his cheeks turned slightly greener, he was blushing! I grinned even wider and led him over to the exercise machine.

"If you would." He lay down on his back and started pushing the pedals. I was looking in his eyes as he did it and I didn't even hear the ding signifying he had been on it long enough.

"Christine." His tenor voice was hardly a whisper as he spoke my name. It was enough thought to draw me out of my daze. I looked up at the readings and smiled, he was perfect as usual.

"You're perfect again Mr. Spock, just a few more test and you'll be clear." The rest of the physical went far too fast.

"Your in great health Mr. Spock, have a good day." I hated to see him go.

"Thanks you Nurse Chapel." Then he added in a whisper "Would you mind having dinner in my quarters?" Would I mind?

"Of course, I would love to have dinner." I was struggling with keeping my voice quite, I was so happy! But why not have dinner in the mess hall? I didn't get a chance to ask, he had already left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, in case your wondering the reason I am spending time in introducing Hermann and Lucida is that I want to make another series on the Enterprises night crew :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, big surprise.**

I went to his quarters that night in a pair of jeans and a form fitting tank top. I was wearing his gorgeous necklace and had my hair out. I must say, I was looking good. And so was Spock, I had never seen him wear jeans; needless to say he really pulled them off! I decided to ask him after dinner.

"Spock, when are you going to tell the Captain and McCoy we're dating?"

"I see no reason to inform the Captain or Doctor McCoy of my personal relationships." He wasn't going to tell? Why not?

"What do you mean? You don't want them to know we are dating?"

"It is illogical to tell them about a relationship that is not pertinent to them."

"Not pertinent!" This can't be, I've waited forever for him to date me, and now he seems ashamed of it! "Spock, what do you mean? You don't want them to know? Are you ashamed of me?" I can't stop myself, I burst into tears. Before he can do anything I get up and leave his quarters.

By the time I reach my quarters I began to realize I over reacted. However pride is a bitter friend and it won't let me apologize. He should come to me I finally decided. Of course, he is a Vulcan, and Vulcan's don't usually apologize- it requires an emotion.

The next day I reported to sickbay, Leonard was already there, as was Nurse T'Pau, and oddly enough ensign Hermann.

"Nurse?" The half Vulcan gave me a slight smile, oddly she didn't mind showing some emotion.

"Ensign Hermann came in early this morning complaining of a pain in her arm." I turned my gaze to Hermann, she looked very guilty.

"Ensign, didn't I tell you to let it rest?"

"Vell, I tried to let it rest, but den my cousin asked me to play a game, und I couldn't refuse."

"Yes you could, you need to take care of that arm Ensign."

"Vell some of my cousins are just visiting for a vhile und I vant to spend as much time vith dem as possible." I didn't get a chance to continue my lecture, because right at that moment another officer arrived.

"Marissa, why on earth are you in here? I thought you took care of that arm." Night communication officer Lucida Lownes sounded rather surprised. She had fair blonde hair cut in a short curly style. She was about twenty and rather a pretty girl with a melodious voice.

"Hi Lucida, I vas just explaining dat." She sounded a bit annoyed. However Lucida apparently knew Marissa and her cousins.

"Rissa, I thought that I told you to tell them no more football. Who broke your arm?" She was starting to sound mad.

"Vell, it vas Jake, but he didn't mean to."

"Didn't meant to? What does that matter? He still broke it." this was about to get out of hand. I decided to intervene, but I didn't get a chance.

"Okay girls, that is quite enough. if you wish to argue you may do so some where other than sickbay. Marissa, please let your arm rest." T'Pau managed to sound authoritative and friendly at once. Apparently she also knew these girls.

"Why? She did such a great job the first time." Lucida apparently couldn't resist one last jibe, but she did follow her friend out of sickbay.

"Thanks T'Pau, do you know them?" She was a very nice nurse, but rather quite.

"Oh yes, Marissa and I have been friends since birth. Our parents served on board the same starship and were close friends. We met Lucida when we joined the Enterprise."

"Really? That's interesting." we didn't get a chance to continue our conversation though because Leonard called me to his office.

"Morning Chris, what do you have on today's roister?"

"Nothing until eleven, how about you?"

"Same here, nothing till eleven. What do you say we get a cup of coffee? Nurse T'Pau can handle things till we get back." He had his charming smile, I swear, he could get me to do anything for him.

"Sure, where at?"

"The mess hall, I want to chat." I wonder what about. Leonard picked out our table and I got the coffees. Cream and sugar for me and Black for him.

"So, what do you want to chat about?" I had a suspicion.

" Spock." He was never much for beating around the bush.

"What about him?"

"Come on Christine, you can't lie to me, I can read you better than anyone on this ol' ship." Well, he had a point, Leonard was the closest thing to a father I had on this ship. I also really needed to tell some one, so I began to spill my guts. I told him everything, how I had felt about Henoch, how disappointed I was after Platoniu's, how odd the whole thing with Spock and the Talosian's was, and about how sad I currently was. Oddly, he never interrupted me; he only listened till I was finished.

"Damn Vulcan, why'd he go an get you all riled up for. He's had enough experience to know that you'd want the whole galaxy to know. And why not, god knows it took him long enough to admit he liked you. He should have been more sensitive. Who am I kiddin, that Vulcan doesn't know how to be sensitive." He gave me a thoughtful glance and then said "you should avoid him for a day or two; let his emotions get riled up. You see Vulcans can't mediate when they are worried, and not meditating makes it harder for them to mask emotions. That way you can see what his problem is with out his damned logic getting in the way." Wow, Leonard had a great plan. It might actually work.

"Okay Len, I will give that a try. Thanks so much for the coffee and even more for the chat. I'm sorry I'm always dumping my problems on you." I tried to give him a smile but it came of a little watery.

"That's fine Chris, goodness knows we both need to dump with that Vulcan." he gave me a grin and I couldn't help but chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own them**

It has been two days, since Leonard gave me his advice. I plan to go and talk to Spock tonight, hopefully I can find out why he really doesn't want to tell any one why we are dating. I start to head to the bridge to ask Spock if I can talk to him tonight but Leonard stops me.

"Chris, you can't talk to him right now. Jim, Spock and I are going beaming down to Minara to assist in the evacuation of our research station there. Now don't look at me like that, the mission shouldn't take that long, you'll have your Vulcan back soon enough." He gave me a hug and headed out the door. I was now in charge of sickbay, and didn't have time to leave and bid Spock good by. Sick bay was abnormally busy that morning and I didn't realize anything had gone wrong with the mission until that afternoon. I went to the bridge to see what was taking so long.

"Miss Chapel, I'm sorry but the landing party hasn't checked in yet, and we canna find them anywhere on the surface." I seriously thought my heart was going to stop. Not only had I lost Leonard, but Spock too. Even worse, I had left Spock unmediated and un-rested. He wasn't near as healthy as he should be! Vulcan's have to mediate to survive- I could have seriously endanger his chances of surviving whatever their situation was. I must have made a noise that frightened Mr. Scott; he moved over and caught me right before I fainted.

I awoke in sickbay with Nurse T'Pau hovering over me, checking my vitals.

"Did I faint?" silly question, that has to be what happened.

"Yes Christine, you passed out from stress, and you have not had any nourishment today." She's right, I had been to busy for breakfast or lunch. Come to think of it, I was really hungry.

"T'Pau, could you get me something to eat?" I asked sheepishly. As head nurse I really should no better than to go without eating for so long. Then I remembered why I had fainted. Spock, Spock could be dead. I wanted to die in that moment. So that's why I feel awful. I hope to God he is alright and alive, I also hope against hope that Leonard and Jim are too. I left Dr. M'Benga in charge of sickbay and went to my quarters. I can't even begin to tell you how much I cried.

~~ooOoo~~

Things are not going well. We landed on Minara as planned and discovered the research station personal had vanished. Shortly after this discovery Jim, McCoy and I were transported 121.32 meters below the planet's surface, by a matter-energy scrambler similar to the transporter. After wandering through the cavern we were trapped in, we encountered a humanoid woman reclining on a dimly lit, cross-shaped couch. She awoke and did not respond to any of Jim's questions. McCoy examined her and determined that she did not have any vocal cords, indicating that she comes from a species of mutes. Jim deduced that she is a member of the civilization on Gamma Vertis IV entirely mute species. McCoy named her Gem. Immediately afterword's two more humanoids appeared and ordered Jim not to interfere with her. They then stunned him and trap the three of us in a force field that fed of our energy. They checked on Gem and then disappeared. Jim had a cut on his forehead which Gem managed to heal. McCoy was rather impressed and surmised that she was an empath. We continued to explore our prison and found what appeared to be a laboratory. Our missing personal were in what appeared to be test tubes, they were dead. We managed to find our way back to the planets surface. Then in a clever ruse the aliens separated McCoy, Gem and I from Jim, whom they captured. They took him back to their laboratory and brutally tortured him. McCoy and I were once again transported back to the chamber we had found Gem in. Kirk and Gem were then both transported back into the chamber while McCoy and I were detained by a force field. Gem healed Jim, but at obvious harm to herself. The aliens then told Jim that he would have to decide whether McCoy or myself would be chosen for the next experiment. There is an 87% chance that McCoy would die, and a 93% chance I would suffer brain damage. Jim is now trying to decide.

Having recorded all my notes on our current situation all I can do is sit and think. Ordinarily I would mediate, however I have been unable to acquire the focus required for it. So instead my thoughts drift to Christine. I have found in the past that focusing on her has the ability to calm my mind. I remember the feel of her warm skin, the smell of her hair, the touch of her soft lips against mine. I wish I had not hurt her so much; but it wasn't logical to bother the captain with news of our relationship. However I was quickly discovering relationships were not logical. I decided to focus on a more pleasant memory seeing that my current thoughts were not helping to calm me. My mind drifted to our time on Rika 12. What a pleasurable time that had been. I learned so much about Christine during those long cold nights. Odd to think it never really happened. I imagine the Talosian's were quite happy to learn that their plan had worked after all. My thoughts are suddenly brought back to our current crisis by Jim; he appears to be suffering from the bends. McCoy catches him off guard and injects him with his hypo, rendering him unconscious. I am now in command. I inform the doctor of this fact and tell him that I shall go to the aliens at the appointed time. I turn towards the laboratory and am welcomed by and encompassing darkness.

"Spock, wake up." Jim? Was he not unconscious? Where am I? All my questions are quickly answered once I open my eyes. The doctor must have disposed of me like he did Jim. I can not explain the anger I felt at McCoy, it was illogical. I should not be mad at him, he gave his life for mine, I should be grateful. But I was far from it. With a bit of effort I suppressed my emotions and continued my work on the alien device. I believe I now know how to work it. They are control units; they are tuned to the pattern of electrical energy of the person who uses it and are activated by mental commands. Tune the devices to my brain and Jim and I transport to McCoy and Gem. McCoy has been brutally tortured and is dying. He has severe heart damage, congestion in both lungs, and his circulatory system is in danger of collapse. He is bleeding into the chest, his spleen and liver are hemorrhaging, and his kidneys have 70% failure. I inform Jim that the best I can do is make him comfortable. Jim suggest that we allow Gem to heal him enough so that we can transport him to the Enterprise. However the aliens arrive and trap us in a force field. Neither of us can assist McCoy. The aliens want Gem to sacrifice herself for McCoy, in order to see whether or not her species deserves saving. Gem attempts to heal him but McCoy pushes her away. He will not take a life, even to save his. Meanwhile I have discovered how to escape this force field. We must simply suppress our emotions. With a great deal of difficulty I suppress all my emotions and the field collapses. Jim demands that the aliens help McCoy, but they refuse- merely offering her life is not enough for them, she must sacrifice it. Jim rebukes them and tells them that they have forgotten about the characteristics they want her to show. Oddly enough, his approach works. The aliens heal McCoy and disappear with Gem, presumably to save her planet. We hail the Enterprise to pick us up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay, this is my favorite chapter :) Please, Please, Please Read and Review!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

_Nurse Chapel please report to sickbay_. It couldn't be, that was McCoy!! Was he alright? What about Spock? My legs felt like jelly as I walked to sickbay, I don't know how I made it their. As I entered sickbay I could hear the Captain, Leonard and Spock talking, were they okay? I turned the corner and they were all sitting on the beds, they looked fine.

"Chris! How ya doing?" Leonard sounded just like usual, happy and southern.

"Are y'all alright?" I didn't wait for a reply; I was already scanning them with my tricorder. There readings were perfect, they didn't have any problems.

"You just calm down, we're all fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I also need you to perform physical and mental checkups." Apparently I had a worried expression because he quickly replied "its just procedure, we really are fine." I checked the Captain first; he was perfectly healthy and sane. I allowed him to return to the bridge when I finished. Next I checked Leonard, he was also great, and he told me what had happened. I felt terrible; Len could have died down there. As could Spock, even Kirk, any of them could have. Len had been so brave to offer his life for his friends. I let him know that to. He blushed when I told him that too. Luckily he had just finished his checkups and was also fine. He gave me a big hug and reported to the bridge. All that was left was Spock. I have to admit I was rather nervous. He had been watching me the whole time I had performed the other checkups, and it was quite unnerving. I kept remembering how I had yelled at him. As I walked over to him to check his vitals I noticed we were all alone. Spock looked at me with a strange expression as I checked him out. I had to work hard to keep my hands from shaking. When I was checking his brain scans I started to softly cry, I was overwhelmed. Everything that had happened started to get to me. I was so worried I was going to lose him, him and McCoy. I never would have gotten to tell him how much he meant to me, how terrible sorry I was that I had hurt him. I tried to control my emotions, and my tears. I had my back to him so I thought he couldn't see me. However as my eyes began to overflowed I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Christine" He whispered desperately in my ear, the tears started to flow unchecked.

"Spock."I murmured, it was all I could get out, I just couldn't talk. I didn't have to. He spun me around and gave me a kiss that made me want to stop time, to stop it and just stay in that moment. I returned his kiss with equal passion, wanting nothing more than to just hold him, if for no other reason than to just assure myself he was okay. I also wanted to let him know how much I loved him. That I was sorry I had been mad and wanted him to forgive me. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened my kiss, wanting, no, needing to lose my self in him. He moved his hand and reached for my PSI points opening a meld between us. It was amazing; I could feel his love for me. He really felt for me, he loved me, and was terribly sorry he had upset me. I sent my thoughts to him, telling him it was my fault and he shouldn't be sorry. He let me know that he had never dated anyone before, and he was still learning what was expected. What about T'Pring I wondered. He was going to marry her, didn't that require dating? I felt a tinge on remorse at the mention of her name. However it wasn't at the fact that she had rejected him, but that he'd had to waste his time on her instead of being with me. He told me that they were engaged at a very young age, and when they had been engaged girls were still gross to him. He had never dated T'Pring, never loved her. All my inhibitions about my beautiful Vulcan melted away in the warmth of his embrace and the tenderness of his kiss. I had found my true love.

After a few more moments we broke the kiss and I looked into his stunning eyes. He reached up and wiped my tears of my cheek.

"My thy'la, I have to go." He sounded regretful, he didn't want to leave. The happiness nearly made me cry again. And what's more, he called me thy'la, the Vulcan word for love.

"Spock, can I escort you to the lift?" I really didn't want to see him go; I needed to make sure he made it safely. I think he understood, he nodded and held out his hand in the Vulcan fashion. I touched his two fingers with my own. It was like a flame went up my arm; it was wonderful- I could feel his emotions. With just this basic touch he had opened up a meld between us- no wonder Vulcan couples touched like this. I escorted him to the turbo lift and boarded it with him. I decided I would leave when we reached the bridge, which we did all too quickly. He got of the lift, breaking our link. I felt my heart drop a little; he still didn't want them to know we were dating. I then gave myself a mental reprimand. Spock was a Vulcan, he would tell them in his own time, and I would be waiting. I turned to the turbolift switch, getting ready to return to sickbay. I was stopped by Spock.

"Christine?" He looked at me curiously. What did he want? Was he alright?

"Yes Mr. Spock?"

"I thought you were going to see me to my post." What?

"Of course Mr. Spock." I walked up beside him and walked with him to his station. I turned to leave the bridge but he grabbed my arm. He pulled me around and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I think my heart stopped, all I could think was that he really, loved me. He had just kissed me in front of the entire bridge crew!

"Mr. Spock?" I could hear Jim's enquiring voice mixed in with Leonard and Uhua's happy laughter. I was walking on clouds as I left the bridge.


End file.
